


Protect Our Kingdom

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Damian blames himself for Alfred's death. Bruce arrives too late
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Protect Our Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely written as a vent fic because I'm fucked up

Bruce entered his office, expecting to see his son inside but instead he was met with an empty desk.

"Damian?" He called to no one in particular. It just seemed odd considering the boy had never missed a "bring your child to work" day in the short time they had spent together.

He got closer to his desk and catch a glimpse of a note in the top of his desk. He went over to where it was and picked it up.

As he opened he could notice Damian's calligraphy.

He frowned as he read it over. His heart beating louder and louder in his ears ad he advanced.

_ Dear Father  _

_ I might as well start with a true statement that I could never ever said to you in person, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love you to the point everytime you see with that glare that I know it means you're disappointed in me, I died a little inside. The truth is, that I was born broken. From the moment I stepped into the world I was damaged. And I would try to deny it , with displays of skill and verbal animosity but in the end all those who critiqued me were right. I let Alfred died, and I will never be able to bring him back. I'm sorry that I killed your father. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect your kingdom. _

_ \- Your son, Damian _

  
  


__________________________________

Damian stood in the ledge of a building, grabbing into the fence for dear life. He was so sure about what he was going to do that he hadn't even bothered to get rid of his Robin suit. He was sure that when they found his corpse they would unmasked him but it'll be such a pathetic revelation that people will ignore it.

He would wake up in hell again. He thought. He looked up to see the skyline with tears in his eyes. This would be the last time he would see the sky ever. He had to make it count.

Just throw yourself out. Another voice said. It is your fault that Alfred is dead, that Dick and Jon abandoned you. Just jump and let the world sort out what to do with your body. 

And with that in mind he proceeded to let go of the fence.

Damian's body fell into the city landscape, he closed his eyes as his entire life went through his mind. He saw himself in his mother's arms, in his grandfather's room, in his father's cave, all those moments flashed through him, as his corpse hit the hard top of a car.

The hit against the ceiling of the vehicle send shockwaves through his body, shattering everything inside him and sending blood up his stomach and outside of his mouth. Shaking, he spat out the blood clot.

His last sighting was the one of the cloudy sky of Gotham, and his last sound ever heard was the one of the people reuniting around his demarcated body.

And the last thing he ever thought was his father.

__________________________________

Bruce ran across the streets, his heart beating too fast in order to supply oxygen to his already tired lungs. He pushed past people. In his face you could see the look of utter desperation he didn't even bothered to hide in his public persona. No, he was a concerned father, perhaps his purest form.

He arrived the scene where the cops were. He pushed past one who struggle to let him out of the place. But Bruce only punched him in the face once and knocked him out unconscious, he looked at the other cops and saw fear in their eyes. Nobody was going to get between his son and him.

By the time he arrived the corpse had been removed by his car and Bruce only had to take once glance from the distant at the body with a blanket on top of it getting into the ambulance to comprehend that he had arrived to late.

_ No.  _ Bruce thought. No, no, no, please no.

He fell into his knees, the cold pavement shooting pain through his body but he didn't reacted to it. He kept staring at the floor, because he was scared that if would become true if he looked again.

Damian couldn't be dead, it just couldn't. Not again. Not like this.

He looked again at the ambulance to see how the doctors had stopped to look at him, also the cops. He couldn't stand them looking, he couldn't stand them thinking he had failed him. 

He took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs.

__________________________________

Bruce hadn't come out of his room for three days. It's not like he had Alfred to oblige him out. He had no one. No one would come to save him. To drag him out of the hell of his own creation.

He heard some steps getting closer, he got startled and started to wonder who it could possibly be. But he didn't do it for too long as he heard a familiar voice.

"Bruce?" Clark knocked the door "Are you there?"

That only caused Bruce to panic. Clark couldn't see him like this. He started to shake and sob as he hid deeper under the covers. He heard the lock being picked up probably by sheer strength.

"I should have left him with you" he said as he heard Clark's steps approach

"Bruce"

"If I left him with you, he wouldn't have felt so alone and eh would still be alive, it's my fault"

"It's not your—"

"YES IT IS!!" Bruce shouted at the top of his lungs, making the kryptonian's eardrums almost bleed "It is my fault Clark! I was the one who was supposed to take care of him, to protect him, to be a  father to him"

Bruce stopped yelling and looked at Clark. He felt into his knees and sobbed again. He curled into a fetal position and cried his hard out. Clark went over to him and kneeled next to the bed trying to calm him down.

Bruce looked up to him "Now he's gone and I can't bring him back"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
